moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
E. Gadd
Detective Ewan Mechanomere Gadd, (October 15, 31 B.D.P.) more popularly referred to as "E. Gadd" or simply "Gadd", is a freelance Detective and Private/Paranormal Investigator.Currently not professionally affiliated with any group or organization, he works around and under Alliance General Law. Detective E. Gadd has also taken up arms in joining the Argent Crusade, he is a self-recognized reluctant participant and competitor in the Argent Tournament. Gadd has been observed as possessing and displaying traits of acquired savantism. He's also dead. 'History' Birth Gadd was born in Gnomeregan 31 B.D.P. to a Professor Gadd Zooks and Dee Bomm. He was the second of three children, all boys. Three years after being born, the infant Gadd and family left Gnomeregan for Kharanos. The reasons behind their relocation are classified, however, it's believed that it had something to do with Professor Zooks and Bomm being sent out for interfering and inquiring with and on matters beyond their jurisdiction, namely issues with radiation, and the risks that came with it. Shortly after moving, Gadd's younger brother, O. Snapp, was born. Childhood G. Whizz, Gadd's older brother, took after his father, and began displaying signs of skill in writing and the art of inscription; he was immediately placed in a mentor program under his father. Snapp, the younger, was still an infant, and required constant attention from their mother. He showed an interest in botany at an early age. Still an infant, large amounts of time were spent taking care of him, and keeping him out of other people's bushes, trees, and gardens. Normally required maintenance on a baby, already vigorous, was pushed further. This left Gadd. Unable to receive attention from his already preoccupied parents, he took to causing trouble and tattling on his brothers. Most of his childhood consisted of acting out for attention, wandering around Kharanos alone, and following others, barking whenever he caught them doing something even remotely morally dubious. He was punished regularly. His siblings, while they were who Gadd believed to be responsible for his loneliness and mild-neglect, offered him support and companionship. Adolescence Concerned and annoyed with Gadd's behavior and lack of aptitude in any particular skill, his parents, on the cheap, put him under the watch and care of a local mechanic at Steelgrill's Depot. Under the wing of said patron, Gadd began to tinker. Fascinated with his new hobby and spellbound by his new master, Gadd distanced himself from his family, spending all his time at the Depot. He started to behave, and his tattling streak, for the most part, subsided. Gadd bonded with the engineer, they maintained a close master and apprentice, father, son relationship well into Gadd becoming a young adult. Gadd took after his mentor in more ways than one, and developed voyeuristic tendencies. Early Adulthood Early into becoming an registered adult, Gadd eventually resolved to find a career. Settling in as a security guard at the gates of Gnomeregan, the first war had ended, and a second war was beginning to show signs of starting. Neither Gadd nor any of his family members were shipped off during the Tides of Darkness, but Gadd's tutor, who was arguably the most prominent father-figure Gadd had ever known, was sent to fight. He died several months into the war. Gadd was heartbroken and traumatized upon receiving news of his death. A deep-seeded insecurity and fear of being sent out to battle would begin to plague Gadd. His siblings would continue to be one of his only sources of relief from the loneliness. Gnomeregan, and the aftermath After the war, Gadd began to relax. He continued engineering, visiting the memorial with his mentor's name on it, and going through the routine that was his life. Gadd was happy to know that he'd never have to worry about being sent out to die ever again, and during the few years between the second and eventual third war, things were relatively peaceful. Much to Gadd's dismay, however, it seemed a third war was beginning, and this time word of a new breed of monster (The Scourge) had returned Gadd's anxieties and repressed cowardice to the forefront of his mind. He wouldn't have to worry long, however, as shortly after, the Gnomeregan catastrophe occurred. It was a week before the irradiation of Gnomeregan that Gadd's father noticed Gadd's innate talent for finding missing people and crucial devices through deductive reasoning and keen observation. The Professor immediately began testing, sending him to find and rescue missing people and tools inside Gnomeregan, progressively upping the ante. Sure enough, Gadd's unique talent for investigation and tracking earned him a place on the special forces, a force specifically centered around dangerous and unusual issues and disasters. Unfortunately, Gnomeregan was irradiated the following day. Incidents that occurred during the bomb-evacuation haven't been clarified, but Gadd came out a different person. The special forces fell into obscurity, eventually evaporating into nothing. Regardless, Gadd's family encouraged him to continue honing his talent, eventually sending him to Ironforge, telling him to start off as a small-time P.I. Unfortunately, all the talent in the world couldn't make up for Gadd's financial ineptitude, and he eventually lost everything but his badge. Depressed and unable to face his family, Gadd set out, vowing never to return to his family until he'd become successful enough to prove to them, and himself, that he was (or could be) a success. This vow was short lived, however, as Gadd returned several weeks later, begging his family for financial help. They happily helped him get back onto his feet, and sent him out again. The understanding his family showed him in spite of his failure renewed his faith in himself and in the idea that his family cared for him, an issue he struggled with for most of his natural life at that point. This time Gadd left home with a clear head, and tangible goals. Success, happiness, and...some other goal he had forgotten. The Burning Crusade While wandering around Azeroth, primarily the Eastern Kingdoms, looking for work, Gadd met a woman by the name of Jan Vahalen, who told him about the Underfoot Express. After being recruited, Gadd continued working as a Detective from within the Express, honing his ability (slacking) and meeting new people. Some of the people Gadd would meet as a result of his recruitment would be responsible for several life-shaping, eye-opening experiences that Gadd would run into in this exciting and dynamic period of his life. Gadd began to understand the world outside Dun Morogh through experience and observation. Like many, however, Gadd eventually grew restless, and began to look for something new, a change of scenery. Many warriors were sent off to battle the Legion in Outland, and so Gadd, with many others, ventured into the new frontier. While he experienced the majesty of Outland and witnessed the wonders of the nether later than most, as the Crusade was almost over, he enjoyed his "vacation" thoroughly. Gadd was nearing the end of his vacation when word got out that the Scourge, an enemy Gadd had never truly confronted, had begun invading Azeroth, and were trickling into Outland. Worried about his friends and family, Gadd rushed back to his home. The chaos caused by the Arthas' forces was frightening. Stormwind and Ironforge were in ruins, people in Azeroth were huddling into whatever pockets of safety they could find. An infectious disease had been spread throughout the world, nobody seemed to be safe. This event would later be known as the Echoes of Doom, or more specifically, the Scourge Invasion. Wrath of the Lich King Time went on, a week had passed, and the plague vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The members of the Alliance, under new leadership, began to take the fight to Northrend. Gadd resolved to do what he could to stop the Scourge, in spite of his fear of being shipped off. He left the Express, attempting to improve and find himself. He joined the Argent Crusade. (However, his joining seems to have more to do with his inability to gain passage into Northrend without doing military service.) Gadd also has After a brief, and semi-successful stint working with his own business (Ambitious Enterprises), Gadd returned to the Express with renewed vigor, learning new things from his position as the leader of a business that would bolster his confidence and drive. Gadd however, didn't seem to feel comfortable with the Underfoot Express anymore, and decided to leave, citing other responsibilities and personal growth as taking precedence over his fussing over affiliations and Gnews Reports (The former of which he rarely attended in the first place.) Following the Siege of Ulduar, the Call of the Crusade was sounded, and Gadd was summoned to compete. What was once an act of charity eventually developed into a lasting friendship, when Gadd, during Children's week, befriended a young man by the name of Matthew, with whom he would eventually develop what some describe as a brotherly, or perhaps paternal bond. Matthew had gone under the Argent Crusade's young heroes progarm and become a squire, working with Gadd in a effort at mutual improvement during the Argent Tournament. Gadd's newfound (And perhaps self-imposed) responsibility to Matthew has resulted in a behavioral change; Because of Matthew, Gadd is no longer as childish and selfish as he once was, instead becoming more dutiful and serious in his endeavors. A prominent criminal organization, the Deeprun Thieves Network, has currently contacted and forced Gadd into an unwilling partnership, threatening Matthew, and Gadd's reputation, eventually acting on said threats, among others. This has further instilled in Gadd a sense of duty and responsibility, he now works tirelessly to remedy this situation. Gadd currently works under the Deeprun Thieves Network, attempting to sabotage and take down other criminal organizations for the Network's benefit. Gadd has made a conscious effort to be as difficult and uncooperative as possible to the Network, and more directly, it's head, an enigmatic figurehead known as "The Owl". Gadd has openly stated that if the Owl "Maybe stoped going as something as pretentious and stuffy as 'The Owl'" he would be less disagreeable and ill behaved. Subtopic: Northrend Military Service ' Wrathgate: Gadd is a veteran of the Wrathgate, having directly witnessed the might of both Arthas and the Forsaken. This incident only further cemented Gadd's subtle loathing for both the Scourge and the majority of the Horde. The Nexus War: Gadd did nothing involving direct military service for or under the Kirin Tor during the Nexus War, but had taken advantage of circumstances within to clear up bad blood within other groups (The Argent Crusade) by infiltrating the Nexus and acquiring information in an important spell with the help of several individuals, including Gimball Galavant. The Secrets of Ulduar: Gadd donated a small amount of money and supplies to the joint Kirin Tor/Explorer's League siege effort, and took part in an optional course in vehicle/siege weapon piloting, but aside from this, Gadd showed surprisingly little interest in the uprising of the Old God of Madness and Death, even though he would come to reap the benefits of the awakening. (Public Access to ancient and advanced technology, and dozens of cases of people exhibiting and complaining of supernatural paranoia and distrust, among other mental discrepancies would keep Gadd busy.) Call of the Crusade: The Argent Crusade, having called all members who had signed up or registered (and many who hadn't) eventually convinced (forced) Gadd to compete in the Argent Tournament. Pressure from (And a desire to impress) his Squire, eventually also convinced Gadd to begin a rigorous training regimen that would prepare him for the competetion in the Coliseum. ' ' ' ' 'Behavior Personality Normally impish and impetuous, Gadd often frustrated his colleagues and companions; His inability to take the majority of things seriously clashed with many in his line of work. Gadd's outward demeanor, in many cases, was like that of a child who craves attention. While he was friendly and innocent, he also let the selfish, immature side of himself slip through. Likely a holdover from his childhood, Gadd's peculiar behavior was often just labeled as "Gnomes being gnomes", attracting either regard or contempt from those around him. Some of Gadd's personality traits, like his outgoing nature and brash behavior, seem to belie his childhood. His recent commitment and responsibility to Matthew and the Argent Crusade have forced a change in Gadd, he now behaves more professionally and with a much more serious tone. (In most cases.) His outward personality, while a key part of who he is, hides a more troubled individual. Gadd was traumatized by the loneliness and negative attention that comes with being "the problem child" and losing his surrogate-father during the Second War. Both of these issues have had a profound effect on Gadd. The former is largely responsible for his outward personality, while the latter explains Gadd's cowardice and reluctance when dealing with large scale conflict. Gadd sympathizes deeply with those who can relate to him, but scorns those who berate his desire for external validation. A certain incident in Gnomeregan has been noted, but Gadd has, under no circumstances, even under threat of expulsion, uttered a word of it. Gadd's alterior adjenda has infected this part of his life as well, he now makes a vehement effort to overcome his cowardice. While not as extreme as an idiot savant or child prodigy, Gadd possesses a unique proficiency and ability for gathering information and deductive reasoning that shows itself on occasion, particularly when under pressure. It's assumed that Gadd's information gathering ability at least partially stemmed from his tendency to eavesdrop and tattle as a child, two traits he still has (to an extent) today. Gadd, being an extrovert, has several connections with important social figures, also helpful when searching for information (Whether or not the majority of these relationships are based on trust or blackmail is debatable, and in some case, their very existence is questionable). Where Gadd's deductive reasoning skills come from are unknown. However, one of Gadd's former child-psychologists (He had several) theorizes that it was a dormant ability, and likely why Gadd seemed inept when compared to others growing-up, stating that it only became active when under the severe psychological and mental stress caused by Gnomeregan. A notably unique trait, or perhaps quirk that Gadd has, is his openly voyeuristic thoughts and actions. The culprit behind this socio-psychological oddity is likely Gadd's mentor. Idiosyncrasies Exhibits violently schismed behavior; His behavior in and out of work are extremely different. *Has severe arachnophobia *Can be easily quieted, and on occasion stopped in his tracks, if something, or someone, reminds him of his childhood or the irradiation of Gnomeregan. * Other Information *Left Handed *Proficient with daggers and throwing weapons. * During an incident on the job, Gadd lost most of his right hand, the one he has now is almost entirely mechanical * Gadd's name and profession as a paranormal investigator are a vague homage to the Nintendo character of the same name, Professor E. Gadd. Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Engineer